Isolated Danger
by NinjaMaster220
Summary: Sierra and Mitch were sent to check out the USS Mandra because they wouldn't respond to communication calls, but when they get there, they realize it was isolated. Something inside killed all of the passengers, something dangerous. It thirsts for human blood, and won't stop no matter what. Will they survive the Alien's wrath? Mixed of Minecraft and Alien: Isolation.
1. USS Juneflower

**Hey guys, NinjaMaster here! I know I haven't done much writing in a while, but that's because I have been focusing all of my writing efforts on my original story that I'm writing and having issues with school. I've also had Writer's Block for Rebellion and also Menace of the Nether. But I promise I will get back to them soon enough once I get through this week, and then it's Christmas break!**

**Anyways, I'm trying something new, and this is going to be a little mini-series that I am writing about for this 1.8. Minecraft Adventure Map called Alien Isolation. It is sort of a horror/adventure type of adventure map, and I recommend watching it if you like adventure maps. Anyways, the two main people in this story are going to be myself (my character Sierra) and a random YouTuber which was picked at random, and the YouTuber that I am going to star in this is: BajanCanadian!**

**This is an actual map that can be played on, so I will be changing names of certain characters and changing the lines to certain parts, but in general this is what happens in the actual map. This is also an actual video game, so go and check it out! I don't own anything from these two games. Also, there will be no swearing in this, so even though the game does swear at times, I will not be writing that in.**

**Enjoy, and keep your eye out for more mini-series like this to come staring different YouTubers!**

* * *

The year is 2437. For years Minecrafters have traveled across the universe in search of precious ores that they needed that could not be found anywhere on Minecraftia. Brave souls risked their lives to travel in space to get these ores, to save their world. They knew the dangers, they knew what was out there that wanted to kill them. But they still volunteered to gather these items and helped their planet.

I am one of them. My name is Sierra Hughes, and I am an astronaut.

My brother, Mitchell Hughes, volunteered with me ten years ago to head into space, to travel to distant planets to gather resources. I am grateful that he is always there with me. Without him, I would have gone crazy traveling through space those ten years. We always stick together, no matter the mission and no matter the circumstances. Because of this we have survived. We have survived the many alien attacks on us, we have survived ship explosions and planet explosions. Without my brother, I would be dead.

At that time, we were on a mission to go and check out a certain ship, the USS Mandra, which had been unable to respond to government communications. A small team, comprising of me, my brother, and five others, were sent out to check out what was wrong on the USS Mandra.

"Yo, Sierra, get up!"

Groaning, I opened my eyes, looking up to my brother, who stood over me. He wore his normal clothes instead of a space suit, which surprised me. The red and black checkered jacket that he wore was partially open, being half-way zipped up and his sleeves being slightly rolled up. He wore a long-sleeved tan shirt underneath his jacket, and on his chest he wore a white shirt with a dog tag necklace around his neck. He wore clean dark blue jeans and red and white shoes. His spiked brown hair was slightly ruffled from sleep, showing that he was rather lazy to do his hair that morning. Or night. Whatever time it was. It is hard to keep track of time in space and on the USS Juneflower.

"Hey, Michael said to get you up. He said we have to get ready. We are approaching the USS Mandra as we speak," Mitch said, smiling towards me while backing up slightly. Rubbing my eyes, I then nodded to my brother, and he quickly left my room.

Pushing myself up out of bed, I quickly looked around my tiny room. Since we only had a crew of seven, each person was able to get their own sleeping quarters, which was a treat for all of us. We had worked many missions together previously, and we all felt like family. My room was small, only holding a bed, a small table, and a closet. We didn't need a lot of room while we were in space. Standing up, I walked over to my closet, quickly pulling out a simple pair of clothes, black short-shorts, a white tank top, black and green boots, green and blue wristbands, and green overall straps that hung at my sides. I dressed quickly, excitement building up inside of me. I had been preparing to go to the USS Mandra for weeks now. I wanted to do something good, and my chance had finally arrived.

Rushing out of my room, I quickly ran into the main bridge, a small room with a couple dozen computer systems and several chairs. Every single person on the crew was in there at that moment, and I ran up to my brother, who was standing still with his arms crossed over his chest.

Michael Hymes smiled up to me, and he said, "Ah, good, glad that you're awake now, Sierra. Thought you would miss out on the mission on USS Mandra."

"Sierra would never want to miss out on an opportunity like this. Trust me, I've known her for seven years. That would not be like her at all," one of the crew members, Rick Morrison, said. I looked over to him and smiled. Rick was a very caring guy, being very protective of his other crew members and of his task. He is a very skilled individual, always getting the task set to him done quickly and never delaying the outcome. We met seven years ago on a mission to a planet called Apreshan, where a group of terrorists were taking over the planet and killing innocent people. He saved me three times that mission, and since then, we had been close friends.

"Well, good thing that she is here then. Anyways, as Mitchell probably already told you, we are approaching the USS Mandra as we speak. We have not been able to set up a communication with them yet, but I will do that while you guys start preparing to head on board. Justice, you and Liliana head over to the weapons bay and start grabbing weapons for all of you. Rick, you and Wren help me try and line up communications with the USS Mandra and also with the government to try and let them know what is going on. Mitch, Sierra, you two head over to the airlock and prep the suits you six will be wearing. Got it?" Michael said, looking to each of the crew members. Everyone nodded and began to head to their tasks.

Justice Pineda and Liliana Pineda were a couple, having been married for twenty years. Though their age causes some problems for fast mobility, they were skilled in handling weapons and computers. They were usually the technicians on board, but this mission it was only Michael. They didn't mind though, all they cared about was taking care of their fellow men and their planet. Wren Kuldell is a very silent man, not talking much and always keeping to himself. When you get to know him, though, he can be a nice guy and very funny. He is very intelligent, having an IQ of 167, higher than most people's IQ. He mainly specializes in tracking and computer tech stuff, which he had mastered in when he was going to college.

Michael turned in his seat, and then he said, "I'll power up the airlock for you guys so you can go in and start prepping the suits." He pressed a series of buttons, frowned, pressed the same series of buttons, and then slammed his fist on the console. "Notch, the airlock's not powering up. I need you two to go down to the maintenance room and turn the power back on. And try to do it quickly that way we don't waste any time."

"Got it. Come on, let's get going, Sierra," Mitch said, and then we turned to walk of out of the room and started heading for the maintenance corridor.

I took the lead, knowing my way around the ship more than Mitch did. We walked out of the bridge and to the main room, where there was a set of ladders heading down a level. I quickly climbed down the ladder, jumping down from the ladder, Mitch close behind me. I took a look around the room, seeing two different doors at opposite ends of the room. One said "Store Room", the other said "Maintenance". The doors to the store room were sealed shut, but the doors to the Maintenance hall were open. "Guess we only have one way to go, Mitch," I said quickly. Mitch nodded, and then we both started moving down the hallway, quickly being enclosed by darkness.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, I pressed my communication earpiece firmly, and I said, "Hey, Michael, it's too dark to see anything in the maintenance corridor."

A moment later, Michael responded, "OK, I opened the storage room door. See if you can find a flashlight somewhere in there to use." I turned around, looking past Mitch, and saw the storage room doors pull open. Mitch glanced over to me quickly, and then he started moving towards the storage room doors.

I followed close behind Mitch, walking into the almost empty storage room filled with only a couple of small chests. "This place is bare, almost nothing in these chests," Mitch muttered, kneeling down to examine the contents of the first chest. I stood behind him, looking around the room. Something didn't feel right, as if something was out of place. Everything to me felt mysterious, empty, dangerous.

Finally, after looking into the second chest, Mitch pulled back up. "Ah-ha! I found the flashlight!" he exclaimed, holding the flashlight up as if it was some precious child. He began to examine it, his slim fingers tapping on the outside to check the battery power of the flashlight. A minute later, he cursed. "It's low on battery power. We'll be lucky if this will give us enough light to even see three feet in front of us!"

Putting a hand on my brother's shoulder, I said, "We'll be alright, Mitch. So what if the battery is low on power? We just have to hurry to make sure we get through before the battery runs out."

Mitch laughed, and then he said, "I guess you're right, Si. Anyways, let's get heading towards the maintenance corridor. See if we can fix this power issue." I nodded, and then we began walking towards the maintenance corridor. Mitch took the lead this time, turning on the flashlight, which surprisingly had a very powerful beam, and lead us through the dark hallway. It took us a good minute to walk through the hallway since it was dark and we had to turn down multiple turns, but we got through and found the main generator area. Mitch moved over to the generator while I moved over to the chests nearby. Looking in, I then found a fuse, and turned around to talk to Mitch.

At that moment, Mitch leapt backwards from fright, the generator sparking dangerously and a loud hiss of air escaping from it. "What in the Nether did you do?!" I screamed, surprised from the sudden action.

"I think the fuse blew!" Mitch exclaimed, and then he knelt down to slide underneath the generator. A minute later, his voice came out from under the generator slightly muffled and angered. "Yeah, the fuse blew. Looks like we will need a new fuse, and quick."

"Lucky you I found one," I said, walking up to my brother and holding the fuse out to him.

"Lucky for me I have you here!" Mitch said, taking the fuse in hand and sliding back under the generator to put the new fuse in. A moment later, he pulled back, stood up, and flipped the switch once again to power up the generator. Suddenly, a loud whirring sound erupted from the maintenance corridor, and the lights turned on quickly.

"Great work, guys! The power's back on and the airlock is charging up. Hurry, get back up here and put a suit on!" Michael exclaimed, who was still in a call with us.

"Roger," I replied. I then turned to my brother, nodded, and then we began to run through the hallway. Since we had full light this time, it only took us a couple of seconds to run through the hallway. We made it quickly back to the main room and began to climb up the ladder. I went first, Mitch right behind me, and we swiftly jumped up to the main level. Together we walked through the hallway, but instead of turning left to head to the bridge, we turned right to head into the airlock. Rick, Liliana, Justice and Wren were all in there already, yellow suits on and their helmets fastened to the suit. They all turned to us when we walked in, and Justice laughed.

"Took you long enough to get here," Justice said, grinning towards me and my brother.

"Hey, we were the ones responsible for the power in here, so don't complain, Justice," Mitch stated as he walked towards one of the remaining suits and began to put it on. I walked over to the other suit and quickly slipped into it, making sure that it was secured and tight. Once we were done we gathered in a group, and looked up to the camera where Michael was watching us.

"Good, you're all ready to go! Let's get the airlock prepped... wait, something's wrong!" Michael exclaimed, and right at that moment the light began to flicker. Warning sirens fired off, alarming everyone in there.

"Michael, what's going on!?" Liliana exclaimed in fright.

"The airlock blew a fuse! Its... it's going to open up! I will have to see if I can align the ship so you guys can float into the USS Mandra airlock! Hold on, gu-!" Michael exclaimed, and then he was suddenly cut off mid-speech. Everyone began to panic. Suddenly, he came back, and he yelled, "Contact me if you guys make it!"

Suddenly, the airlock blew open, and everyone was sucked out into space. Everyone screamed, and soon darkness surrounded me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a strange looking ship directly in front of me and the last thing I heard was my brother screaming my name.

* * *

**Whoa, intense, right? If you guys want me to continue this mini-series, show some love for this story! Keep your eyes out for another chapter soon!**


	2. USS Mandra

**Hey guys! I saw how much you guys liked the first chapter, and so I'm going to continue writing this story! **

**I would like to give a quick thanks to DrWhovianist for doing the cover for this story, it is amazing and fits the story perfectly!**

**Anyways, as it is stated in the story information, this is a suspense and horror story. There will be many scenes that will be more intense than most, including blood and gore scenes, so just warning you now for the future. **

**Also, if you're wondering why this is Minecraft based, it is Minecraft because of the characters and because of certain events that will be coming up soon, including the chests for Minecraft, the blocky forms of everything, and some mobs. That is why it is Minecraft themed! Also, don't be confused why this is not a crossover with Alien: Isolation. When I created this, it wouldn't show up as a category, so I was forced to only use it as Minecraft. Don't fret, that's just how it is for this story.**

**Also, since the main characters for this story are Sierra and Mitch, every chapter it is going to switch who's POV it is in, so this chapter will be in Mitch's POV since the first one was in Sierra's POV. Just thought you guys would like a mix of who is talking!**

**Enjoy this new chapter of Isolated Danger!**

* * *

"Sierra!"

My sister passed out due to the violent sucking of space, so when we were shot out of the airlock, she passed out. She slumped in place, still shooting towards the USS Mandra with the others. I couldn't do much as we flew towards the other ship, and quickly we approached it. The airlock of the USS Mandra was locked up, but there was a small alcove in which we were aligned up to hit. The first ones to smack into the alcove were Liliana and Justice, and they stabilized themselves to help the others land safely. I landed next, and Justice quickly helped me land carefully. Once I was safe, I turned and saw my sister flying towards me at high speeds. I yelped in surprise and got launched backwards by Sierra, and we both smacked into the alcove farther back than the others. Shaking my head, I quickly picked up my sister, making sure that she was still alive, and then I turned to look around. There was a button on the outside of the airlock that said "Open Airlock".

"Hey, guys, get in here!" I cried out to the others over the comm line that we had set up between us. The others made their way over to us, and once they were all in the little room that the button was in, I slammed it with my left fist, and the doors behind us shut quickly. Air filled the room, and once it was filled, the airlock opened up.

I stumbled into the room, having been used to the light weight of my sister in space, and I quickly set her down on the ground. She was breathing and alive. That was all I cared about. Pulling off my helmet, I quickly brushed my hand through my hair. The others pulled off their helmets as well and set them down on the ground. Immediately Liliana rushed forward and began to check on Sierra, making sure that she was safe and that she would wake up soon.

Rick pressed his hand to his earpiece, and he exclaimed, "Michael, can you hear me?!" He stood there for a good couple of seconds, trying to yell into the comm line, before he finally cursed. "The comms are out. We are alone until we get connection with Michael."

"How are we going to do that? We don't know anything about this ship and what could be on it," Justice said, his deep voice soothing to hear.

Glancing over to Liliana and Sierra, I then said, "All government ships are build similar to each other. This will probably be somewhat similar to the Juneflower. I guess we just have to find the bridge and try to set up communications again with Michael."

Right then, we heard a gasp go out, and we all turned to the sound, seeing Sierra come conscious. She was coughing and heavily breathing, her eyes wide and frantic. I rushed over to my sister, the others following behind, and I said, "Sierra, are you OK?"

She seemed to calm down slightly, and she looked to me, connecting gazes with me. She could still see, that was good. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just... what happened?"

Wren answered quietly. "We were launched out of the airlock on the Juneflower because of a malfunction and as we got sucked out into space, the high pressure must have knocked you out. We are in the airlock of the Mandra. And we don't have communication with Michael, so we have to set that up quickly so we can figure out what's going on."

Sierra, who had calmed down by that time, nodded. "Well, then let's try to find the bridge."

"Hey guys, check this out!" Rick exclaimed, which caused all of us to look over to him. He was standing by the closed doors that lead into the Mandra, and in his hands he held a medium sized weapon. I knew what that weapon was as soon as I saw it. "Why do you think there was this random stun baton lying around in here?" Rick asked, looking to each of us.

Justice shrugged. "Maybe someone dropped it in here accidentally. Either way, it may be useful for us. You can keep that stun baton if you want to use," Justice said.

Rick immediately shook his head. "Nah, you know that I'm not good combat wise. Mitch, on the other hand, was a Survival Games master! He should be the one to protect us if there is something bad on here."

Standing up, I turned to Rick as he walked up to me. "That sounds good. I guess that I'm in charge then," I said, taking the stun baton into hand.

"Guess you are," Wren said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Right then, with a loud clang, the doors that were previously closed that lead into the Mandra pulled open. I looked to the doors, holding the stun baton tightly in hand. That was not supposed to happen. "M-Maybe someone knows w-we are on board," Liliana gulped, grasping onto her husband's arms in fright.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. They would have contacted with us if they had opened the doors," I said, my eyes continually scanning the dark hallway. I expected something to jump out, to scare the life out of us, but the hallway stayed still. "I think we're clear. We need to go to the bridge to contact Michael. Let's go."

In a group, everyone began to walk behind me as we walked out of the airlock and into the hallway. Dim lights lit up the way, so we were still able to see where we were going. I, of course, took the lead, holding the stun baton in my hand in front of me. My sister stood by my side, looking around continually. We were both cautious of our surroundings, not knowing what was on the ship. A minute later we broke into a semi-large room that lead four different ways. Two of the ways, the way directly in front of us and the way to the right of us were sealed shut with plasma steel doors, while the way to the left of us was partially opened. Another stun baton was wedged between the doors, virtually crushed but keeping the door slightly open. Above the door it said "Communication Center".

"They are just as obvious on here as they are on the Juneflower!" Sierra exclaimed, looking up to the sign that told us the way that we needed to get to.

I shrugged as I approached the partially opened doors. "Being blunt and obvious is a lot easier to do than to just leave the crew to remember the way around these large ships." I quickly passed my baton over to Sierra, motioned to Rick to come closer to me, and then we positioned ourselves on the two sides of the door. "On three. One, two, three!" I exclaimed, and soon after we started pulled on the door with all of our might. Plasma steel doors are extremely light weight but hard to move, so our muscles strained to get the doors to move properly.

Grunting, Rick pulled one last time on the door, and his side opened up all the way. My door opened up as well with the other, and I looked over to Rick in surprise. "Nice work, Rick," I said, patting him on the back before taking the stun baton back in hand and moving into the new hallway.

"Huh, thanks," Rick said behind me.

We moved forward through the hallway, not moving too fast to disturb anything. Everybody kept silent as we walked, too afraid to talk too much. Until we knew what exactly happened on this ship, we had to be careful and take emergency procedures. A minute later we broke into the large bridge, the room barely lit up by lights and being completely deserted. "This doesn't seem right," Wren said, looking around at the empty room.

I walked around, looking for chests to see if there were supplies in them, and the second chest I looked in had a health syringe and a couple of MRE packets. I was confused by the health syringe, not seeing those often in normal ships, and I muttered, "Why would they put this in here?"

"Hey, Mitch, there's an android!" I heard my sister exclaim, and I turned around quickly. Walking up to us was an android, its robotic face frozen in one expression and its arms held up straight in front of it. This made me once again confused. Androids never acted like that before. They walked and talked like normal humans, not zombies. "Hey, can you help us? We need to use the comms unit," Sierra asked, approaching the android.

"Behind you," the android said, slowly approaching my sister.

Sierra cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Silence."

That was when I knew that something was definitely wrong. "Sierra, get away!" I yelled, running forward towards my sister. She stepped back in surprise, and I leapt in front of her, swinging my baton as hard as I could. The baton smacked into the android, temporarily stunning it and sending it jumping backwards. A second later, however, it continued to walk towards us.

"What the-!" Justice exclaimed. I continued to smack the android until it let out a pained cry and fell over sideways, disappearing in a shower of white particles. I leaned against my knees, panting slightly from the fast swinging that I was performing, looking to the spot where the android had disappeared and died.

"I was right. Something did seem off about those androids. They were trying to kill us," I said, examining a small wound that the android had inflicted upon me on my right arm. It stung slightly, but otherwise was not hurting.

"That's not like an android to kill humans. They are programmed to help us, not hunt us," Liliana said, her eyes wide in fright.

Wren lowered his eyebrows quickly. "Something is wrong with them, with the ship. This place gives me the creeps, like something is wrong about it," he said, his nose scrunching up as he thought about the situation we were in.

Sierra waved her hand quickly, appearing to not at all having been affected by the android almost killing her. "It doesn't matter at the moment. For now we need to go and see if we can set up a comm line with Michael." She looked around, spotted the comm unit, and walked over to it. Everyone else followed behind her, looking around to make sure that another android didn't try to sneak up behind them and kill them. She looked at the comm unit, studied it quickly, and then she pressed her hand on the comm unit button. A moment later, a hologram appeared in front of them. The hologram had a picture of a battery and red words inside of it saying "No Power".

"Great, no power. This ship is the worst possible ship to be on!" Rick exclaimed, his voice filled with annoyance.

"It's all going to be fine, Rick! We just need to find the power switch then," I said, stepping backwards to look around the bridge again. I quickly spotted across the room a door that said "Communications Power Room". "Man, I love that they are so obvious on this ship," I muttered as I smiled. I walked forward, the others following close behind me, and approached the door. I pressed the button next to the door, but nothing happened. I slammed my fist on it a couple of times, and then I growled. "Of course, the door is locked. I'm starting to understand why you are hating this ship now, Rick."

Rick smiled in victory, happy that he was right, and then he said, "See? So we should just hurry and get the power back on so we can get off of this ship faster."

"Guys, over here!" Justice exclaimed from a couple of yards away. I looked over to him and saw him kneeling by a maintenance shaft. "I think this leads into the power room."

I ran over to him and knelt down. I examined the maintenance shaft quickly. It was a small space, but it could fit all of us in it if we went one at at time. I would have preferred not to go through there, but it didn't appear like we had any other choice. "Come on, let's go through here," I said, carefully moving onto my belly. I put my stun baton carefully in my suit belt and began to slid forward into the shaft. Army crawling was the only way to move through it. Sierra went in after me, Rick went after her, and so on and so forth until everyone was in the shaft. We crawled through the shaft, making a right turn and crawling down a long tube which took a lot longer than I wanted it to take. But nobody complained. We continued crawling forward, not stopping unless the person in front of someone else delayed in crawling for some reason.

As I was turning another right corner, I heard a faint clanging of metal. Looking under my arm, I glanced to the others. "Everything OK back there?" I asked, wondering to myself what that sound was. If no one else heard it, I didn't want to look like a crazy man.

Wren, who sounded like he was the furthest back, said, "Doing good. But... am I the only one that heard the metal clanging?"

"No, I heard it as well," Justice called back.

"It didn't sound natural to me," Liliana said.

Right then, we heard a faint cry, almost a screech. It sounded far away, but the cry was not of human or even android origin. My nerves tightened up, and my heart began to pump adrenaline through my body. I didn't know what it was, that's the part that scared me the most. "What in the Nether was that?!" Sierra exclaimed, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

The cry faded off, and silence once again surrounded us. After a moment of silence, I looked back under my arm, and quickly said, "Whatever it was, it's gone now. Let's keep on moving forward." I continued to crawl forward, and soon after the others followed behind me once again. We turned a left, another right, and then in front of us was another opening. Once I crawled to the opening, I looked around the room. Nothing was really in there except for computer equipment. I climbed out of the shaft, stood up, and looked around. This was the power room.

The others climbed out, and I quickly moved forward towards the generator that said "Communications Power" next to it. A button was placed on it to activate it, but the generator was sparking slightly as if broken. I pressed on the button anyways, but nothing happened. Sighing, I then said, "OK, we need to find something in here to fix this stupid machine." Immediately Justice, Rick and Wren began to examine the room, glancing into the chests that were on the counters in the room.

"Hey, here's a wrench," Wren said, pulling out a red wrench from inside the chest. He walked up to me and handed me the wrench, and immediately I got to work on fixing up the generator. It only took a couple of seconds, and within no time I was back to standing up. I pressed on the button once again, and immediately a whir erupted from the generator. The door that was previously locked was now open, and there were several pistons that moved into place.

"There, that should fix the power problem. Now, let's see if we can set up communications with Michael," I said, putting the wrench into my suit belt and walked out of the power room. We moved swiftly forward towards the comm unit once again, and once everyone was around me, I pressed the button on the comm unit once again.

Another hologram popped up, but this time it was just green letters that spelled out "Calculating". "Hurry up, stupid machine," I said as the comm unit continued to calculate.

A moment later, the machine made three short noises. The hologram now read, "Error: Communications dish out of alignment."

"Of course!" Rick exclaimed in annoyance.

I sighed, and then I said, "Looks like we're going to have to find a maintenance elevator." I pushed myself away from the comm unit and began to walk out of the room. I already knew it had to be back in the four-way room, there were no other rooms in the bridge. The others followed behind me, still depending on me to protect them, and we walked into the four-way room. Everyone stared at the now open doors of the way that was directly across from the first hallway that we were in, an unmarked pathway. They hung wide open, the hallway past being dark and gloomy.

"OK, this ship is starting to give me the creeps," Liliana said, shivering quickly.

Shaking my head, I then moved into the next room. I didn't want to stall getting off of that ship any longer than needed. By this point everyone was getting used to the silence of the ship, and we were able to move at a jog through the hallway, not caring if something attacked us. The worst thing that could kill us was an android, and they often gave away their position before we even saw them. We broke into another four-way room, this one having two marked entrances. The one to the left of us said "Elevator to Maintenance" and the one to the right was marked "Infirmary Wing".

Rick walked up to the maintenance elevator and pressed the button to open the doors. A female voice responded, "Error: Level 3 Access Key card Required."

"This place is one Nether of a maze..." Wren muttered under his breath.

I turned around, looking down the hallway into the infirmary hallway, and said, "Well, looks like this is the only way to go." I put my stun baton away in my belt and moved into the hallway. Without hesitation the others followed behind me, and we ran down the hallway. We only stopped when we hit a fork in the hallway, one path going left to a set of closed doors with no way to get in and the other path going right to a set of closed doors with a button to open the doors. I moved to the right, covering the ground between us and the doors quickly by running at a jog. I came to a stop in front of the doors, waited for the others to arrive, and then I opened the doors. They pulled open, and a moment later, we heard a voice inside the room.

"Hey, buddy, over here!" the voice exclaimed, and we all ran into the room, relieved to hear another human's voice. I stopped when we got in the room, looking to the human that was on the other side of metal bars. He was held in what looked like a prison cell, which was odd to see when this was an infirmary. "Thank Notch, a rescue team! I've been stuck in here for weeks!" he exclaimed, excitement filling his voice and his body. The man looked horrible. He had long black hair, a long black beard, a dirty body, and torn up clothes. He looked like a mental patient more than a health patient.

"Dude, stay calm. Where is everyone else?" Rick asked, walking up to the bars to look to the man that was standing chained in the center of the room.

The man seemed to hesitate, and then he said in a panicky tone, "They're all gone! I don't know where, but they've just... vanished!"

I looked over to Sierra, who looked over to me at the exact same time, and we were both worried. The crew was all gone? They had vanished? That seemed very peculiar. "Look, I need a level 3 access key card, do you know where I might find one?" Rick asked calmly.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. Justice and Liliana backed up in fright, and all of us looked up to the lights, seeing them pulse slightly. There were two waves of darkness before the lights fully came back on. "Darn power fluctuations. Been getting them for weeks now," the stranger said, shaking his head before looking back to us. "Anyways, you should be able to find a key card in Dr. Miller's office."

Out of nowhere, the lights completely went out, and the man began screaming. The screaming soon stopped, and the power came back on a moment later. The same cry from earlier, the screech-growl, went out once again, and thumping could be heard from up in the vents above the infirmary. "Son of a creeper! What in the Nether was that thing?!" Wren yelled, staring at the spot where the man was previously standing, where all that was left was the man's bloody foot, which was still chained to the ground. The sight was sickening to look at.

"Come on, we have to hurry and get that key card!" I yelled, grasping once again onto my baton and running to the other side of the room where there was an open door. The others ran after me, their nerves on end from the attack on the stranger, and we ran through the open area, seeing multiple rooms and several desks against the walls. There was a small set of stairs that went downwards, and on the walls were several lockers, the use for them I didn't know. I ran down the stairs and immediately saw an open door, the sign above the door saying "Dr. Miller's Office".

"Hey, in here, guys!" I yelled to the others, who had gone different ways to explore the area. I didn't think that was a good idea since I knew there had to be something in the ship, but the others ran off before I had any say so in the matter. They all ran in after me, and once the last person, Liliana, was in, I began to look around. The room was mostly empty, the only real objects in there being a chest and a console system. I walked up to the chest, opened the top, and looked inside.

The room darkened, red lights began to flash, and warning sirens began firing off. A male voice, the one linked up to the lab, said, "Unknown organism detected. Lockdown quarantine in effect!" The same cry from earlier, the loud, almost cat-like screech, sounded off, and loud smashing sounds could be heard from outside the office, which had sealed up for the quarantine.

"Oh balls..." I muttered in fright as the sounds got closer... closer... closer...


End file.
